Bringing Them Together Again
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Miley and Lilly are fighting, and we're the only one'e who can bring them together. Too bad for us, it normally involves bodily harm. First Chapter told in Oliver's POV. Second in Jake's.
1. ForgottenAge 16

**AN:**** Two Shot. Oliver's POV.**

**Disclamier: Don't own it.**

"I can't beleive you forgot our two year anniversery, how could you do that?!" Lilly yelled in Miley's face, while I took to slamming my head up against the table I was sitting at.

"I said I was sorry, I really mean it!" Miley yelled back. At sixteen, we're not the most responsible people when it comes to remembering things, but hopefully we'll get better at it.

"You shouldn't have forgotten!" Lilly yelled. And this made me slam my head down onto the table again.

"You should just forgive me, it was one time!" Miley yelled, and I rolled my eyes slightly.

"Oliver, tell her I'm right, no I'm right, Oliver!" they both yelled at the same time, and that's when I noticed that this one was directed at me.

"I refuse to get involved" I said, smiling at both of them, rather proud of myself for this decision. Miley and Lilly both groaned and went back to yelling at each other.

I slammed my head up against the table a couple more times, before leaning back in my chair.

Well, apparently I have no skills when it comes to leaning back in wooden chairs, because I fell backwards and hit my head on the table behind me.

"Oliver!" both Miley and Lilly yelled at me again, but I noticed that they now sounded worried, not mad.

"Ow" I muttered.

"Ollie, are you ok, crap, Lilly go get some ice and a towel from Rico's, tell him Oliver's hurt" Miley said, and Lilly jumped over them both, before running over to Rico's.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Miley asked me as Lilly pushed the ice to the back of my head and I let out a hiss of pain.

"I don't think I've ever been happier to be hurt in my whole entire life" I replied, and Miley rolled her eyes, and Lilly just looked confused at my comment.

"Why are you hapen to be hurt?" she asked, and I smirked.

"You two are talking to each other without screaming" I replied, and Miley and Lilly looked at each other and smiled at each other.

"I'm sorry" they both said at the same time, and I smiled.

"I love you" they said at the same time again, before Miley leaned forward and kissed Lilly on the lips.

"Help" I mumbled, and Miley and Lilly broke apart laughing, which caused my to smirk too.

See? I can fix problems.

**AN: Ok, I wrote this in a notebook somewhere, but can't seem to find it. But whatever. I love the idea that Oliver getting hurt is the only thing that stops them from fighting. There's one more chapter.**


	2. Music BoxAge 18

**AN:**** Last Chapter! Jake's POV.**

I watched as Lilly and Miley fought over something stupid, I couldn't remember exactly what it was, oh, that's right, Lilly broke something important, blah, blah, blah.

I had gotten here in the middle of this sometime, and was laying on my back on the couch playing with a metal slinky I had found under the couch.

"You broke my moms music box, how could you do that!" Miley yelled, and my eyes widened a little. I hadn't heard that part, anything to do with Miley's mom was off limits.

"It was an accident, I ran into the table and it fell over, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break it, you know I didn't mean to break it, so why don't you just forgive me!" Lilly yelled.

I groaned and threw my head back an frustraition.

That's when I noticed that my slinky was tangled, so I set to work untangling it as I watched Miley and Lilly fight some more.

"Just forgive me!" Lilly yelled, and I rolled my eyes, losing focus on what I was doing with the slinky for a second, when it sliced into my finger.

.Fuckingow. That is one deep cut.

"Ouch" I whined out loud, and that's when my presence was finally noticed, and Miley and Lilly both looked at him, and worry crossed their faces.

"Jake!" they both yelled at the same time, then Lilly turned to Miley, looking like an over-protective sister.

"Get a towel so we can apply pressure to the cut and take him to the hospital, he's gonna need stiches, how did you cut your finger with a slinky anyway?" she asked.

"I have no idea, ow Miley that freakin' hurts!" I yelled, trying to take the towel off my hand.

"Just shush and leave it there" Lilly demanded, and I smirked.

"Guess who's not fighting anymore, and it's all thanks to Jake Ryan, woo!" I yelled, and Lilly laughed at me, while Miley rolled her eyes a little at my actions.

"I'm sorry about your music box Miles, I know how important anything that has to do with your mom is to you, and I should have been more careful walking by, I'm sorry" Lilly said.

"It's ok, I know you're sorry, I guess I overreacted a bit, but it's just...it was my moms and everything" Miley said. Lilly nodded and lightly kissed her on the lips, and then they smiled at each other.

"Can we go before I bleed to death?" I asked, and Miley rolled her eyes again as they took me out to the car.

I sat in the backseat thinking about how bad it was going to hurt getting stiches.

Stupid slinky.

**AN: Hehe. Isn't Jake great? Should I make this longer? It's basiclly like a serious of one-shots. Should I tho? I think I would like too.**


	3. SkateboardAge 19

**AN:**** I changed my mind. It's going to be longer. This one is Oliver's POV.**

I was sitting on the couch, waiting for Lilly to finish getting ready so we could go skateboarding.

"Lilly, come on, I said I was sorry, I didn't mean to do it!" Miley yelled, running downstairs after Lilly, which caused me to roll my eyes. Not this again, anything but this stupid fighting again.

"You broke my skateboard, how the heck do you not mean to break a skateboard, it's pretty hard to break Miles!" Lilly yelled. Oh you have gotta be kidding me!

"Lilly, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break it!" Miley yelled.

I rolled my eyes and layed back on the couch, waiting for them to get done with their stupid fight, when I noticed their cat wondering around the living room of the small apartment.

I picked him up and set him on my stomach, and laughed a little as he purred and cuddled with me.

Lilly took the helmet off her head and threw it on the couch, which scared the poor cat, who then deicded to take it out on my poor face.

I let the cat go quickly, and got up and went to the kicthen, holding a cold paper towel to the cuts on my face, and when I pulled it away I saw the blood and rolled my eyes.

I stormed over to the fighting girls and shoved the bloody paper towel in Miley's face.

"Ew, what happened to your face, Sarah get mad at you or something?" Lilly asked, crinkiling up her nose a little as I shoved the paper towel in her face too.

"No, your stupid cat did, because you two were having another stupid fight, so I had to wait to go stupid skateboarding, and I'm sick and tired of the fighting!" I yelled, and Miley and Lilly looked at each other.

"We don't fight that much" Lilly grumbled under her breath.

"You two have been dating for five years, you think you'd be used to the little problems by now, Lilly is clumsy and will break things by accident, so is Miley, Miley is very forgetful, and always will be, get used to it, so me and Jake can stop hurting ourselves just to make you shut up!" I yelled.

"That's not why you hurt yourselves" Miley replied, and I groaned.

"Don't you get the point, just shut the heck up about the little things that can be resolved easily, and start focusing on helping me clean up this damn cut!" I yelled.

"That's not the point, the point is, we need to be a little more understanding with each other, and stop fighting over little stupid things that we know the other person didn't mean, ok?" Lilly asked, and Miley smiled and nodded.

They kissed, big shocker there, then looked at me.

"Let's get that cleaned up" Lilly said, and Miley nodded.

"Thank you!" I yelled.

**AL That was the last one.**


End file.
